As semiconductive device dimensions shrink to accommodate higher packing densities, it becomes increasingly difficult to manufacture device components with small dimensions. The photolithographic patterning of photoresists has been used to define features in semiconductor devices for several generations of technology nodes. At decreasingly smaller technology nodes, however, a patterned photoresist becomes more prone to deformation or breakage. Consequently, it is difficult to construct small device structures, such as gate structures, in integrated circuits with sufficient reliably to provide an operative circuit.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for manufacturing semiconductor device components that addresses the drawbacks of the prior art methods and devices.